The invention relates to an arrangement for fixing furniture fittings on frame sections which are preferably extruded and are intended to enclose furniture parts in the form of plates or panels, wherein the said frame sections have an open groove extending in the longitudinal direction of the section and provided to receive and retain a retaining part of the fitting to be fixed, the internal width of the said groove being narrowed in the region of its opening by two shoulders which are parallel to one another with end faces facing one another, wherein the retaining part has a flange portion which can be supported on the free upper face of the shoulders and in which there is provided at least one bore for rotatably retaining the shank, which engages in the groove, of a clamping element which selectively fixes the retaining part on the frame section or releases it for disassembly or longitudinal displacement in the longitudinal direction of the groove.
Frame sections extruded from metal or also alternatively extruded from plastics material have been used increasingly in recent years in furniture construction for enclosing furniture parts in the form of plates or panels, for example glass door leaves, which in the past were enclosed in wooden strips. Whereas in the case of such door leaves or flaps enclosed by a wooden frame the pivotable articulation on a cupboard carcass could be achieved with the known furniture hinges, in which the door leaf fixing part was constructed in the usual way as an insert cup which can be inserted into a matching recess in the rear face of the frame, in the case of the aforementioned extruded frame sections the use of normal hinges is not possible because the space available and the material thickness of these frame sections does not allow the installation of the usual hinge cups.
Therefore for-fixing fitting parts and also hinges on the frame sections of the aforementioned type which are under consideration here fixing arrangements have been developed (DE 201 07 525 U1) in which the door leaf fixing part of a hinge can be locked in a groove with a narrow mouth provided on the inside of the frame section, whereby a retaining part which can be fixed by a clamping element in the groove of the frame element can be used instead of the usual hinge cup.
The object of the invention is simplify the construction of this known arrangement for fixing fittings, particularly hinges, on frame elements, whereby the fixing of the retaining part on the frame element and the selective disassembly or adjustment of the retaining part in the longitudinal direction of the groove of the frame section is functionally improved and the security against inadvertent loosening and adjustment is increased.